All In Time
by Lady-Of-Fandoms
Summary: Macy Rogers is a freak. At least that's what everyone tells her. Then she meets a strange man called the 'Doctor' who seems very familiar. No matter how hard she tries she can't get him out of her mind and he keeps popping back into her life. The 'Doctor and her have more in common than they know. He will help Macy discover herself.
1. Macy

**This is my first FanFic. I created the character Macy Rogers and have been thinking about this for sometime. I really hope you enjoy it!**

Macy walked quickly through the halls trying not to draw attention to her. People didn't seem to notice her. They were bumping into her and pushing her around. Macy stayed quiet. Speaking up wouldn't stop them. Nobody cared. She was just a freak, a mistake; she was supposed to be dead. It was all _his_ fault, the man who appeared and distracted her for not even a second, then ruined her life when she wasn't even four years old. That split second changed her forever. That split second made her a _freak_. Macy continued to walk down the hallway full of people who resented her.

"Watch where you're going, Freak" a boy said when she bumped into him. Macy just slouched lower and walked faster. It wasn't her fault she was like this. _Yes it is,_ she thought, _Its my fault I'm a freak. _She pushed the voice to the back of her head. She had more pressing things to worry about, like what Elass would say when she finally arrived at the crowds slowly dwindled as she wound her way through the maze of hallways that was the university. Eventually she made it to the hallway with her lab in it. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the man in the hallway that was usually empty.

She bumped into him with a yelp and dropped all her things. Macy immediately crouched down and picked up her things muttering apology after apology. Things like this were the worst to happen to her.

'So sorry,' the man said, looking like he also had been lost in thought. 'I wasn't looking where I was going.'

" 'sokay," Macy mumbled, " I wasn't either. This hall's usually empty." She hunched her shoulders making herself look like a turtle trying to retreat into its shell, which is what she felt like.

The man, noticing her discomfort, didn't say anything else. He knelt down and helped pick up her things. "I'm the Doctor," he mentioned trying to make idle chit-chat. Macy noted that he had a strange accent. None like she had ever heard.

"Macy Rogers," she replied. She wasn't good at small talk as people made a point not to talk to her. Now she wished people had talked to her. This was getting uncomfortable.

The 'doctor' stood up and offered her a hand that she timidly accepted. He was a strong person, probably in his late 30's, Macy noted, wearing a simple suit and carrying a large coat that she couldn't identify. "Well Macy Rogers, it was nice _bumping_ into you." He joked stiffly as if he was telling the joke more for himself instead of her, like a person who needed to be cheered up. This 'Doctor' seemed distracted and worried. Macy ignored the stiffness and let out a small laugh at his attempted joke. He smiled back at her and said good-bye. He continued on his way through the hall. Macy stood looking in the direction he had left in for a while. She was trying to decide what she found so off about him. Maybe it was because she had never seen him before, even though he seemed so familiar. It could have been that he treated her like a human being, but of course he didn't know her secret. Maybe it was how he simply called himself the 'Doctor', like he expected her to know who he was and didn't give her an actual name. He was a strange man. Macy pushed the thoughts away and kept walking.

As she arrived at her lab, Macy had almost completely pushed the encounter out of her mind. Although the nagging thought that he was familiar did not leave. She needed to focus on her work.

Macy composed herself the best she could from the frantic encounters in the hall and opened the door using the scanner pad. Her friend, Elass, was already in there going through the previous days' data. A feeling of guilt and relief passed over her: Relief because she was out of the halls and people couldn't see her anymore; guilt because she was late and Elass had to go over everything by herself. They usually went over the data together. Surely Elass would understand.

As she heard the door slide gently out of the wall, Elass looked up. "There You are!" Elass exclaimed when she saw Macy. "I've been waiting forever!" She ran over and gave Macy a hug.

Elass was the most important person to Macy besides her mother. Well person was a stretch. Elass was a Spliiri alien. She looked human enough but Spliiri communicated using vibrations. They vibrations were understood by all races and species making them more advanced than humans. Spliiri had first come way before anyone Macy knew was born. They had always been there and were generally accepted by mankind. People like Macy, though, were generally shunned and kept hidden away from the public. Humans were sick.

Macy returned the hug and sat at the long table with her. The table was covered with all their research and data they've accumulated. She pulled out her notebook filled with earlier data, readings and theories. So far, nothing. A small sigh escaped her. Sometimes she wondered if this was worth it.

Elass gave her a curious look, "Rough day?"

"Is it that obvious?" Macy asked. "First I overslept, then I missed the train, and when I got here the halls were filled. Its bad enough when there's only a few people but walking through a full hallway…" Tears slowly crept out her eyes but Macy forced them back. She couldn't cry, that would mean they had won.

Elass patted her on the back and gave her a bagel and cup of coffee. Elass understood what she meant. Being picked on was common for them. "The perks of being a Cyborg." She giggled.

Macy punched her on the shoulder. She didn't mind being reminded she was a cyborg by her friend but it still stung a little when others made fun of her. You'd think she'd be used to it by now but people used to be nice to her. Macy had tons of friends before the uprising. After that people had become wary around anything with an ounce of intelligence and mechanical parts. Except their phones or computers, No one could live without those. The uprising was short and quickly resolved. A few hundred hacked chips had been activated for a terrorist attack and suddenly everybody was going bonkers for security and kill safes installed in all cyborgs. ( Jeez, calm down.) Luckily none of that was needed and riots were quickly ended.

People still didn't want cyborgs around though and that presented a big problem since 37.8% of the population (Macy had checked) was at some level a cyborg. Macy kept her mouth shut. People will think what they want to think.

Being a cyborg was one of the reasons they were working together and they didn't complain. It was much better than working with someone who hates your guts. Elass and Macy didn't admit this to one another, but they were secretly glad they were cyborgs.

**There will be more of The Doctor is later chapters, I'm just trying to get to the point where Macy meets him. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Explosions

**thank you all for your reviews and follows! As this is my first fan fic the feed back is very important to me!**

They had only been in the room long enough for Macy to finish her coffee before the first explosion went off. The building shook and groaned. There was silence as if people didn't know what was happening. Another explosion went off only seconds after. People panicked. Alarms starting blaring and lights were flashing. Macy could here thousands of people screaming all around campus. She couldn't tell where the explosions were from though. Elass was staring at her with an expression that said: _What is happening?_

It was easy to say that they were in shock. It wasn't until the third explosion that it finally hit Macy: they were under attack. She was on her feet in an instant. Elass was right behind her as she ran to the door and furiously swiped her ID card. The door wouldn't open, all it would do was scroll the same message over and over: _University lockdown, please remain calm. Help will be here soon. Lockdown will be lifted when threat has passed. _Macy let out a scream of frustration. Stupid smart doors.

She looked back at Elass whose face was frozen in pure terror. _Why do I have to be the only one able to function, _She thought to herself. "Are you okay?" She finally asked.

Elass finally snapped out of it. She whipped her head from side to side, "If we can't go out we need to go back." She turned around and hit Macy in the face with her long ponytail. Not having any better ideas, Macy followed. Apparently Elass _was_ good in a crisis.

There weren't many hiding places in the lab. There were a few closets but they were filled to the brim with junk and equipment. Another explosion went off, the fourth in just 10 minutes. Terror filled Macy to the brim but she pushed it down. She was good at that. She scanned the room looking for other possibilities.

Luckily she didn't have to look long. "Let's make a barricade with the table," Elass said, thinking out loud, "It won't be much but it should work for the time being." Without waiting for a response she started moving tables. _Cyborg strength don't fail me now_, Macy thought, helping her friend. The tables were heavier than expected.

* * *

They finished with the tables and hunkered down behind the makeshift barricade. They did not say a word to each other. They just stared at each other, waiting. It gave Macy plenty of time to think, which she avoided as much as possible. Thinking was not good. It brought bad thoughts and memories back. She couldn't stop herself this time. These explosions triggered the one thing she avoided most.

Macy didn't remember the accident that made her a cyborg. Everything she knew was from things her mom told her. She never told anybody this, but sometimes she had flashes of the accident. She had no idea what they meant. They came to her in bursts when she was in distress. An image of a flame when she was crying or the flash of a face when she had broken her arm one summer. None of it made any sense but she knew it had to do with the accident. As the explosions went off and caused Macy to freak, the memories came a little clearer than usual. This time, she saw a man. He was standing across the street, looking around at the different signs and houses. He didn't seem to be from around here. Macy was curious and wanted to get closer to him. Naturally she decided to cross the street and see who he was. The man saw her and his lips started moving. Macy couldn't hear anything in the memory but she stopped as if puzzled by his question. He looked to the sky. The man started running towards her and Macy looked up.

Another explosion shook her from the strange memory. Frightened, she clasped Elass' hand. She had never had a vision like that before. She needed someone to hold onto and she could tell Elass felt the same way, but for a different reason.

They stayed like that for a long time. At least 5 more explosions happened and more screaming. The motion lights had gone off long ago they were being so still. Nobody came and helped them. The girls didn't talk but they knew what each other was thinking. This was it, they weren't getting out of here. They continued to hold each other's hand like little kids on a field trip. They jumped as they heard a banging coming from the door. Macy dropped Elass' hand and looked timidly over their barricade. She saw a man on the other side of the frosted glass. The first thing that came to her mind was that the police had captured the terrorist and were coming to their rescue but the explosion that followed didn't help the theory. Elass crouched beside Macy and they waited for the man to either go away or come in. Hopefully go away.

The door slid open slowly and in walked a man. The same man who Macy had bumped into earlier, just a little more disheveled. He had burns in his suit and black soot all over his face, yet he walked as if this happened all the time. The man looked straight at them in their table fort. He stopped a few feet away from the girls and said, "Hello I'm the Doctor. It looks like you need my help."

**So what do you think? I will take any criticism with an open mind. **


	3. Saving

Macy stared at the man in confusion. What was he doing here? And why did he look like he had been blown up? The second question was pretty obvious but Macy still thought it.

Elass didn't have as many problems with it as she did. She just hopped right over the tables, tripping in the process, and grabbed onto his coat. Then she let go and tried to regain some dignity. The Doctor looked at Elass with a smirk almost like he was checking her out. Then he looked at Macy, "Well are you coming or do you want to blow up? Personally I would rather follow a stranger than be blown up."

Flustered Macy crawled over the tables. She once again noticed the accent. The chip in her brain didn't recognize it. _That's odd,_ she thought_. It's probably just interference from the explosion, Ill have to get it re calibrated. _Before she had time to think anything else, the Doctor grabbed both their hands and yelled "RUN!" He dragged them into the hall just as an explosion went off in the room that had been just seconds ago their refuge.

Elass and Macy were stunned. They could have died. The Doctor didn't give them much time to process this and started pulling them down the hall. Macy blindly stumbled along. The Doctor didn't slow down until he reached a dead end. He cursed and kicked the ruble blocking their path.

Seizing the moment Macy started yelling, "What the hell was that! How did you know that was going to happen! We could've died! And you gave me a choice of dying!"

The Doctor rubbed his head, "Will you shut up please! Im trying to think! Yes, I did know that was going to happen and yes, I did give you the option of dying because I knew you wouldn't come any other way. What else was I supposed to do? I had no idea you would be so stubborn. Now SHUT-UP!"

She opened her mouth then thought better of it. Elass glared at her and whispered, "He saved our lives. He could've just as easily passed by and let us die. Be grateful." Elass then sat down in the rubble. Macy sat down beside her and didn't say another word.

The Doctor was looking around and shifting through the rubble. Looking at him reminded her of this morning when she was quietly taking everyone's abuse and now she was giving it out. It had been a long time since she had yelled at some one. She felt horrible now. She looked closer at the Doctor. His suit looked like it didn't fit, but the way he walked and acted in it made her think it was his. She noticed also that his shoes looked too small.

While Macy and Elass were sitting in the rubble, The Doctor was thinking. He was thinking of a way to get out but not go back the way they came. It was too dangerous with all of them coming…

"So who's doing the bombing?" Elass spoke up breaking the Doctor from his memory.

"Erm, I'm not really sure." He looked flustered. He wasn't used to not knowing things.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Well that's convenient," she muttered. Elass elbowed her in the ribs. Macy cringed.

The Doctor didn't notice the exchange and went back to trying to find a way out. "What are your names?" He finally asked.

Elass, being the more social one, answered: "I'm Elass and this is Macy."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. He wasn't really listening. The way he was acting and the body language gave him away. Having a bionic eye helped you determine these things. Elass was too polite to say anything and Macy was too anti-social. She wasn't really anti-social; she just didn't want to have anybody hurt her again.

They continued to hear explosions followed by screams.

* * *

Elass was the first to notice that something was wrong. She slowly stood up and walked out of their hiding spot. She was in the middle of the hall when the explosion happened. The trio was blown to the ground.

Ears ringing, Macy was the first to stand up. Her vision was blurry in her good eye and her bionic eye kept losing its signal then gaining it again. She was slightly nauseous and gripped the wall to keep the room from spinning. Her side was sore. Macy looked down to see a piece of scrap stuck in her side. Her vision went red.

The Doctor was up next. He gripped the wall and stumbled a few times before he could actually stand. He put his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. Making a groaning noise he looked up then fell back down. Macy slowly made her way over to him. He grabbed her offered hand and stood up the best he could.

Satisfied that he was okay, Macy looked for Elass. She started spinning in place. Confusion over came her. Elass was nowhere in sight. What had happened to her?

The Doctor tapped her on the shoulder. She faced him and he pointed at a bulge in the middle of the hallway. She didn't understand what it had to do with her missing friend. Then she understood. Macy refused to believe it. She took a step and fell. Instead of getting up she just crawled to the shape. Tears filled her eyes. This wasn't happening…

And it wasn't. Elass was just knocked out. When Macy got to her friend she could see her chest moving up and down. Her pulse was faint, though.

Macy looked back at the Doctor, "Can you do something? You're a doctor, right?" Her voice was small, like a child's. She felt faint at the thought she may never speak to her again. The Doctor stumbled over. Worry covered his face.

He took her pulse and felt her body for any broken bones. As she watched this, a mechanical rumble filled the hall. She looked around at the rubble. The Doctor looked around, too. Macy grabbed his sleeve. Everyone in the universe knew that sound. The sound of marching metal. The most feared thing in the universe was marching down the hallway of the safest university on New Earth.

Cybermen.


End file.
